new_build_and_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Wesleron and Southern Continent (Antiga)
This page covers three of the continents in Antiga. Wesleron is the main focus of Antiga: Elegy of the Dark, 'with the other isles taking part in it aswell. The Southern Continent is mentioned probably. An area 51-like area exists somewhere, strangely unaffected by the magical barrier. Wesleron This continent is the main focus of the roleplays as of October 19th, and is the largest known continent so far. There's actually way more to it then is shown on this map, Tom's just too lazy to draw it. '''Metriaria ' Needs work. So far, there is only one known bandit group that operates in Metriaria. They're called "The Red Wolves". One of their well-known members, Xylos, was slain by Kentaro & his friends. '''Estrait Needs work. Estrait does make good food, however. Grandava A former country that used to be located between Metriaria and Estrait. More info to come soon. [[Wastelands|'Wastelands']] Think of a warm place with the heat source being a volcano. The terrain consists of dark brown grass and dark red stone. You guessed it - its the Wastelands. The Wastelands is a warm desert located in the north-central part of the Unnamed Continent, a home for fire element monsters, with inhospitable conditions for humans or other humanoids other than Burning Dwarves. Places of interest: Around the volcano. Sterdom A large area of rolling plains. Many clans from the east migrated to Wesleron and settled there. There is a Metriarian fortress placed at the borders between Sterdom and Metriaria. Sterdom and the Wastelands are often avoided by travellers because of how dangerous the area is. Republic of Stamford A calm, peaceful land filled with beautiful forests and large cities, including one of the most populous in the Archaiverse, Berrin. As one of the most influential areas in the Archaiverse, it is often brought into wars in distant lands. Despite having a king, he is not the one with the most power. The ones that are truly in power is a council of people. Although, the king can still have a say in things. United Brock Empire As the name says, it is the Brock Empire. The empire is split into 2 main regions, Branders and Brickonia. Branders in the north is home to the Broques, gold-loving merchants with a love for anything shiny, while Brickonia in the south is home to the Brickles, who really like to expand their land as much as possible. I mean, when your empire only has a few natural resources, why wouldn't you expand? This love for war has earned them many enemies, including Metriaria and the Northern Alliance. Goofballia & Tennisia Goofballia and Tennisia are 2 neighboring islands often allied together. They are home to the Goofballs and the Tennesseeballs, very similar races. Goofballia is flatter and more populous, while Tennisia is more mountainous. Hollard A small, isolated country in the Southwest Archaiverse that is subject to occasional flooding and tsunamis. The ocean off the coast of Hollard is rumored to be the home of the ancient Water Elementals, creatures harnessing the essence of the sea. Sibrenia Essentially the opposite of the Wastelands. A cold, desolate tundra with few cities yet plentiful resources. Because of how cold the north is, the south is where most of the resources are. It's also one of few places where ice hounds have been spotted. Feyard If you wanna live somewhere that's cold all the time, head to Feyard (or Sibrenia). It snows 9 months of the year and hails the other 3. Because of how cold it is, it's the least populated of the Northern Alliance members and the 3rd least populated kingdom in the Archaiverse. You can also find native snow elves in the north that have managed to tame ice hounds. You'll rarely find any humans or other non-snow elves there. Stedden In contrast to it's neighbors and fellow Northern Alliance Members, Feyard and Andiscav, Stedden is much warmer. it's mostly sandy even. Despite it's abnormal temperature, it still occasionally snows in the north. Explorers have determined that the reason for Stedden's warmth is due to it being the home to the Fire Shrine. The kingdom was founded by a powerful mercenary long ago. A monarchy was established, and mercenaries from all over came to Stedden either to find work or to hang out and talk with other mercenaries. Dark mages and dancers hang around there as well. Every four years, there is a tournament where people fight to be the next king or queen of Stedden. They must have some political knowledge as well since they'll have lots of responsibilities as the king/queen. The current king/queen of Stedden is the final opponent challengers will face if they win every other match. There is an area in Stedden where Wyrms live freely and breed with each other. Andiscav The founder of the Northern Alliance and main member, Andiscav is split in half by the Frozen River. On the north side of the river is sparcely populated tundra and snowfields, where ice hounds often hunt. On the south side is a calmer, warmer area where the capital can be found. The southern side can also be considered the "Wild West" of Wesleron, not all of it is sand and dust. Two bandit groups operate in Andiscav. "Hell Riders" in the southern side and "The Amethyst Tigers" in the north. Currently, there is conflict currently going on between "The Amethyst Tigers" and a gang that consists of good-natured thieves called "The Raspberry Gang" Land of the Waning Moon Just like Sterdom. Many people who hail from the east moved to Wesleron at one point and settled there. They live alongside the first nations-like people, usually in peace. Marleybone Inhabited by the Dogs, Marleybone is one of the greatest empires in Antiga. They're said to have colonies in almost all corners of the world, however none of them are ever seen. This great power has made the Marleybonians quite a few enemies, such as Kane and Romany. Kane On the north side of the Isle of Dogs lies Kane, a rather small country that has constantly tried, and failed, to gain colonies in other lands. Despite their lack of influence, they are still considered a somewhat major power in Wesleron. The Inbetween Islands Sholace w.i.p Aussibren w.i.p (Time to get to work on this soon!) Some other continent Romany w.i.p Spanner w.i.p Pazfylle w.i.p Talynn w.i.p Satriria w.i.p Cratia w.i.p Chakbyrd w.i.p Hongrie lol blatant ripoff of hungary anyways w.i.p Mainiria w.i.p Clandyrre w.i.p Other Islands Verdant Isles A group of islands which are rich in vegetation due to their dense jungles. Elven tribes reside on the three smaller islands, due to the dangers on the main island. The elves hunt in groups when food is scarce, or they just eat vegetables. Gelid Isles Three islands to the south of Kane and Marleybone, presenting cold temperatures, similar to Feyard and Sibrenia. Sailors who've seen the island believe it would house no monsters, let alone people. Snowstorms and hailstorms are common, but no one knows why, due to this place being extremely inhospitable, more so than the Wastelands in general.Category:Archaiverse Locations